


What does Huldra say? - Hva sier huldra?

by SyntaxError (other)



Series: linking twinklings [1]
Category: Fortryllelse og Bakverk, The Fox - Ylvis (Music Video), Ylvis
Genre: Fortryllelse og Bakverk - Freeform, No Sex, What the fox!?, eveyday life, hulderfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/other/pseuds/SyntaxError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lazy family afternoon before "The fox" Vegard almost remembers something he thought important in the past.<br/>A little tribute to Routcliffe's series "Fortryllelse og Bakverk" set between "Unaired Episodes" and "Unscheduled Broadcasts" more precisely before the production of Ylvis' song "The fox"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does Huldra say? - Hva sier huldra?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unaired Episodes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547529) by [Routcliffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Routcliffe/pseuds/Routcliffe). 



One of these lovely afternoons.  
The Ylvisåker family, or at least all of them who didn't have to come to the suburbs of Oslo from Bergen or even overseas, were having a cozy family dinner. As it was, Helene and Maria were sitting in the kitchen, chatting and preparing some stuff for dinner. Half an hour ago Vegard's son Mads, who had just started talking not too long ago, had demanded his daddy would watch his favorite kids program with him and a meaningful whip of Marias eyebrows told Bård that he had to take Nora and Emma with him and back up his older brother in the living room.  
Propped up on the fluffy white rug, legs stretched out and arms to the back for support, the blond man soon served as a substitute airplane, a castle or a trampoline for his nephew, while Vegard shared the sofa with the two well-behaved, lovely ladies their girls could be at times. They were resting their heads on his shoulder or upper body, watching the screen apparently unaffected but in fact highly concentrated.  
The TV played a popular melody, a famous song for kids around huge parts of the world. The "ee-i-ee-i-oh" even made Sofie's ears in the next room twitch for a second before she continued helping her mother and aunt without commenting on the fun the rest of family seemed to have over there.

After a while, Vegard was busy marveling about how kids nowadays were - thanks to constant developments in technology - confronted with multilingual input at younger and younger age and its positive effect on the adult brain. Trying to avoid having to answer, Bård on his part was even busier singing along with this old Mc Donald on the tv screen who apparently had a farm with a shitload of different animals. Vegard however would continue untroubled and after the fourth or fifth verse Bård couldn't keep up his fake enthusiasm and annoyed he started mocking the TV.  
"As if farms would look like this nowadays!" Carefully putting his hands over Mads ears he turned to his brother. "This is shhhht, why would I want my toddlers to pick up a foreign baby language, instead of real vocab or something useful? The kids learn this-", he sharply pointed at the screen, "and don't even know about their local wildlife."  
In reaction Vegard who had in fact given up on his lecture due to Bård's exclamation only raised three fingers: "Cabin weekend! Time to let the kids play with some moose poo!" He said stressing his index finger. "Second, I remember you going down a hill on a skateboard, singing 'kjempeform' infinite loop..so I'm pretty sure we'll manage to eventually come up with a similarly silly song about Norwegian wildlife farmers.." Remembering an earlier encounter the brothers had had with a lama he swallowed back a dark chuckle that Bård could have misread as patronizing and dryly wiggled the third finger: "What does the boar say?"*

He ducked just in time to avoid Bårds fist. But only thanks to his son that crawled on his uncle's shoulders and dangled giggling from Bårds sensitive neck the very next second. Bård still squinted at his big brother's final comment and pertly hissed back: "Ok, so let's play 'ask the nerd'! First question uncle Vegard: What does the fox say ?" Instantly thinking about the best thing to answer Vegard was absent-mindedly stroking his daughter's soft hair. He startled when suddenly he felt the slightest whip on the back of his hand. A spark of frictional electricity only but he was having some kind of dejavu..Like he had found the answer to a similar question once, now only being an inaccessible... a faint memory of flicking tails and soft fur brushing over his skin on a very hot day and a very cold night...  
'Oh that's how they speak!' he thought to himself and met his brother's blue gaze with an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammatical incoherence of the title ; )
> 
> *As to what Wikipedia says, (and really surprises me though) boars do live in Sweden and even in Finnland but obviously haven't really made it to Norway. So this could be read as a trick question from Vegard talking about local wildlife and Bård's reaction being aware of the fact. But as merely a teasing comment it works just as fine I think. : )


End file.
